Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $43{,}350{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $43{,}350{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.335 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$